Cuarto Creciente
by Luzsmica
Summary: Demonios Sexy's, Nessie enferma y...¡¿CARLISLE EMBARAZADO! -Ok Carlisle, no tenemos ni idea de como hacer esto asi que... CHUPA EL PERRO!- dijo mi hermano antes de salir como una bala a quien sabe donde...
1. Fiebres y Demonios Sexy's

**_Mycha2000: Este delirio lo escribi de MUY chica con una amiga a las no se que horas de la noche porque estaamos muuuy aburridas, lo encontro mi hermana en su computadora y pense en subirlo con el proposito de entretenerlos y hacerlos reir._**

**_Cuarto Creciente_**

**Capitulo 1: Fiebres y Demonios Sexy's **

Edward POV.

Termine de Escuchar Mi Disco De Debussy Autografiado Por El y me dirigi a la Cocina Donde se encontraban Mi Madre,Esme, Mis Hermanos, Emmet Y Alice ,Mis cuñados Rosalie y Jasper ,Jacob mi…..Conocido Bueno No Es nada Mio pero es importante para Mi Esposa Bella y Mi Hija Renesmee Que Tambien Le Decimos Nessie .Carlisle ,Mi Padre Por Una razón X No Se Encontraba Alli

Cuando Llegue Todos estaban terminando de Lo que en una familia Normal Seria desayunar ya que en la nuestra es ver a Nessie comer y beber. Se Sentia Tension En El Aire

-Buenos Dias –Dije Dandandole un Beso en la frente Nessie la Cual Estaba Muy Caliente .

-Hola Edward –Dijo Esme y todos los que estaban en la cocina quitando a nessie que reemplazo Edward por Papi.

Luego Salimos Todos a un Dia De Campo (Cazando por supuesto) , Bah En Nuestro Jardin

Renesmee No Se Sentia Muy Bien ,Era Raro Por que lo Vampiros o Hibridos No Pudeden Tener Una Simple Se La Veia de Caida y sin ganas de Participar de Ningun Juego de los que Organizamos...Muy Raro de Ella…

-Bella Sabes Por que Nessie Siente Tan Mal?-Le Pregunte Procupado a Bella

-No Lo Se ..Cuando Llegue Carlisle Le Consultaremos Te Parece?-Dijo Bella Cubriendose Con Mis Brazos.

-Si Esta Bien-Le Dije a Bella y me Fui.

Luego fui hacia el cuarto de Jasper para preguntarle si el tenia la película de Ponis de Nessie por que en secreto le gustaban y Cuando entre…

-Oh Señor Jasper eres Muy Sexy-Dijo alice Acostada con jasper y luego paso la lengua por la mejilla de Mi Futuro Cuñado

Despues De Ver Eso Hice la Gran Vampiro es Shock por Segunda Vez

Despues de salir de Ese Raro y Traumatico estado de Shock Me di cuenta que los dos se habían ido del cuarto y solo quedaba una Nota de Alice Que decía "_EDWARD ACASO VIVES EN CARPA? ESO TE PASA POR NO TOCAR LA PUERTA A TI NADIE TE MOLESTA CUANDO TE REUNES CON BELLA EN TU BENDITA CABAÑA VERDAD? Pd: si, el sr jasper es muy sexy_ "

**_Mycha200: ya se, es muy raro, pero buano, estabamos aburridas, y lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo es peor todavia... Review!_**


	2. Hibrido de Vampiro y Raton Salvajeetc

Mycha2000:_** Bueno, aca esta el capitulo dos de esta locura que se nos ocurrio. En el capitulo anterior me olvide de poner que yo NO soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo tanto, los personajes no son mios, yo solo juego con ellos y los enloquezco :D**_

**Capitulo 2: Hibrido de Vampiro y Raton Salvaje Espacial Del Futuro**

Al Fin Habia Llegado Carlisle.

Bella y Yo estábamos Muy Aliviados por que por la noche renesmee había empeorado y para colmo no pudo descansar por que se escuchaba por toda la casa una vos femenina que decía :Señor jasper usted si que sabe de esto... todos pensamos al escuchar esto que jasper y Alice se quedaron estudiando toda la noche pero después se escucho una vos masculina diciendo : Oh Lady Alice[ ?)] Tu no te quedas atrás…. Y entonces todos entendimos por que LOS NIÑOS IMORTALES ESTAN PROHIBIDOS:Para que no escuchen eso

Bueno el punto es que hablamos con Carlisle

-Hola Carlisle ,Sabes Nessie se a Estado Sintiendo Mal-Le Dijo Bella a Carlisle Con Cara de Preocupacion

-En serio? que raro …-dijo Carlisle Tratando de evitar la conversacion

-si, hay Muchas cosas raras como por ejemplo de donde vienes?-le Dijo Bella a Carlisle interrogando con el seño

-vengo de cazar osos pardos..Muchos Os-Dijo hasta que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

-Y Olvide Mencionar que estoy Empachado...-Dijo carlisle mientras bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reir

Bueno hasta ahi estaba todo Perfecto,Nessie se Sentia Raramente Mal y ahora no tenia Baño Ya que Tambien habia un Vampiro Enpachado..Si ya lo dije,Perfecto...

-y Ahora Oiremos la Verdad ,NO?-Dijo Bella

-No...-Dijo Carlisle Mientras Se iba

-Si-i-Dijo Bella a Lo Marica Tirando Hacia atrás a Carlisle

-NO-O -Dijo Carlisle a Lo Marica Tambien-Primero Tendras que Atraparme-Dijo Carlisle Justo Antes de Salir Disparado Por La Mansion.

-Esta bien-y Bella Salio Corriendo Tras Carlisle

Por Supuesto Bella,Mi Esposa ,Gano Gracias a El Supuesto Malestar Estomacal y Tambien Gracias al echo de que bella es Una Neofita.

Pasaron 5 min Desde la Entretenidisima Captura de Carlisle y este no Habia Hablado.

-Bien,Ahora Habla-Dijo Bella Enfurecida por que carlisle no Habia Empezado a Hablar.

-Esta Bien Lo Justo Es Justo-dijo carlisle antes de quedarse mudo.

-¡$&y#¡DALEEEEEEEEE!%&$&/!-Dijimoos Con Bella Mas Enfurecidos Todavia.

-Estaba Bien , Esta Bien Dejeme Procesar,Ahi va

Tenia en La Mira Un Oso Que Olia Muy bien Cuando Vi Un Raton Que Su Olor Superaba al Del Oso..Esta Parte Fue Muy traumatizante para contarla... Luego d vino Una Indigena de una tribu Lejana y me Dijo

-Señor ese Era Un Raton Salvaje Espacial del Futuro.. Mi Mas Sentido JA-JA

Enonces Me Fui Llorando despacio ,Me Fui dejando El Corazon...

-¡/&%$"¡ENTONCES ESTAS!"#$%!-Dije Boquiabierto Hasta que carlisel me Interrumpio

-CALLATE ,MIERDA-Dijo Carlisle Sacadisimo y Continuo

-Me pondre el vestido Azul que se que te gusta mas-Dijo carlisle Llorando Hasta que lo Interrumpi Enojado

-Bueno Listo ya Entenimos-Le dije

-No EN Realidad yo no-Nos dijo Bella Confundida

-Okey te sigo explicando: Dejare mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento-Dijo carlisle Hasta que Fue Interrumpido por una Malhumorada Bella

-A Eso No Me Refiero, Me Refiero a Que Te Ocurre!-Dijo Bella A Carlisle

-Que Esta Embarazado...De Un Raton -Dije Riendo Entredientes

-Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey-Dijo Bella Con un Aire Sarcastico

Planeamos con Bella que le Hariamos A Carlisle Una Cesarea Abortivb y Venderiamos el Cuerpo De El Hibrido Cullen la Mitad a El Bajo Mundo y la Otra Mitad a Catchow.

Carlisle Convoco a Una Reunion Familiar sin La Curiosa Nessie Que estaba Mejor de echo:

-Bueno Los he convocado Aqui a Decirles algo Muy Importante,que sera Algo que Marcara Por lo menos Mi Existencia-Dijo Carlisle

-Ya Habla,Me muero de Intriga!-Dijo Ally :3

-Okey...Estoy Embarazado De Un Raton Salvaje Espacial Del Futuro-Dijo Carlisle Con los ojos Cerrados para no Tener que Ver las Caras de Su Familiares

-QUE? ES ESO POSIBLE?-Pregunto Jasper Con losojos mas abiertos que nunca

-Al parecer si...-contestó mi padre

La conversacion duro bastante, y discutimos cosas inutiles, entre ellas, una Esme celosa y una Rosalie suicida...

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TODOS EN ESTA CASA SE QUEDAN EMBARAZADOS MENOS YO? ¡ES TU CULPA EMMETT! ¡ERES ESTERIL!-Tronaba Rosalie

-Pero Rose, querida, tu eres menopausica...- contestaba su marido

inocentemente Emmett

-ARGH!- y Rosalie se fue... triste... ok a quien engaño? Esto iba a ser mucho mas facil sin Rosalie...

-Bien Carlisle, tu mismo me has enseñado medicina, y creo que con 111 años puedo hacer una cesarea...

De ese modo... aww me acorde del leon y la oveja, me pregunto si Bella querra... no, concentrate Edward, tienes que operar a Carlisle y nadie quiere que Jasper se ponga lujurioso... Agarré el bisturi y me dispuse a operar, pero la hoja del cuchillo no artravesaba la piel de Carlisle. Llamé a Emmett y a Jasper para que me ayuden, pero ninguno sabia que hacer... Puesto que Jasper es el carismatico, dejamos que el le comunique la noticia a Carlisle. Fue tanteando el clima, y cambiando emociones a paz, tranquilidad...clemencia...

-Carlisle, la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de como hacer esto asi que...-ok, demasiado relajado para mi gusto – CHUPA EL PERRO

Acto seguido se fue como una bala a quien sabe donde.

Despues de analizar la conducta de mi hermano, llegue a la conclusion, que seria obra de la banda de borrachos que estaba en la esquina. Pobre Jasper y su don...

**_Mycha2000: y asi termina nuestra rara y delirante historia de dos capitulos... Review!_**


End file.
